La Muerte
by UraharafanXDXDXD
Summary: What if an old enemy came back and kidnapped someone so unexpected that not only the Soul Society is shocked, but two friends have lost the will to fight until a new hope is given to them. crappy sum, sorry. hopefully a good story. please review. M   lang
1. Prologue

Hope you guys like this.

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach

p.s. my poll for the Aftermath ends on the eighteenth.

* * *

# 10,000 years ago #

"Sir, the enemy is pushing us back!" yelled a young soul reaper clad in ancient armor.

"Then we have no choice!" the commander yelled. "Yamamoto, send message to the troops to fall back."

"But sir!"

"No buts! The others know their jobs as well as I do. We just need the all of the men to be out of our range"

"You know what will happen to the other captains! So why do it?" Yamamoto yelled

"To keep the world safe from _him! _And I'll be condemned to Hell before I let that happen!"

Yamamoto finally gave in and sighed "It's been an honor serving with you and the other captains, Master Ookami, captain of squad zero"

# 6,000 years ago #

"You are being charged with all war crimes and with all crimes of murder" said a judge in the Central 46 chamber.

All forty sages, all six judges, and all seated officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were all seated around one entity.

Then a voice that was old and ancient spoke "I know about my crimes, so don't bore me with the details." Then it yelled "I know you plan to kill me, so if this is the starting of my punishment, kill me NOW!"

"You are wrong; we have a place for you and only you. It is a seal that will drain you of your powers and you'll be kept away in the darkness. It will be known as Soukyoku."

Yamamoto stood up and said "As newly appointed Head Captain, I think that we should place his new prison deep inside the bowels of the Seireitei. The seal that keeps its crystal-like barrier should be able to transmit his powers to the Soukyoku blade. That blade will be for executions. Then we can use his powers to our advantage"

"Hmm… a blade to attack, A.K.A the Soukyoku blade, and a shield to protect, A.K.A the crystal barrier. I like it" said one sage

"So do I" "And I" "Same here" and many more comments were made until they finally came to a decision

"It is decided that your plan is the best, Yamamoto"

"Thank you" he replied

"Well then ant last words, hollow?"

# 500 years ago #

"Jushiro, let's do this!" yelled Shunsui before they destroyed the Soukyoku.

Elsewhere, deep below the sewers of the Soul Society, a sound like shattering glass rang out in the darkness.

"I'm free"

* * *

please review


	2. Surprise, surpirse

Hey guys, XD here so lets get this straight. I own bleach

Ulquiorra: No you don't

Me: Yes I do

Ulquiorra: No you don't

Me: Yes I do

Ulquiorra: No

Me: Yes

Ulquiorra:... -.-* CERO OSCURAS

BOOM

Me: **I don't own Bleach**...ow

Ulquiorra: Much better.

* * *

In the Squad Five Barracks, Momo Kira was walking around the streets of the Seireitei when she heard a scream to her far right. She ran down the street and turned and saw her captain holding on to the Captain of Squad Thirteen.

"Umm…what's wrong Captain?" she asked

"A GOD-DAMN RAT IS WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Tatsuki, you're loosing control of yourself…again"

"Shut up Ichigo!"

"Umm Captain Kurosaki?"

"What?" they both said.

"Umm… my Captain Kurosaki" Momo replied

"Fine. Well Tatsuki, sweetie, I'll see you at the meeting" Ichigo said before he kissed her on the check and shunpoed away.

"Now then, what do you want to talk about Momo?"

"Well…um…there's tension within the squad. They think that all of your attention is with your personal life, as for example, your husband or the parties you've gone to in the last few weeks. The time you should be using to build the squads strength and defensive tactics." Momo said shyly.

"Well…I guess you're right Momo. It's just that I'm still new to the whole captain thing" Tatsuki said

Tatsuki had recently become a captain three weeks ago and was still conforming to its high expectations.

"Well I guess we should be heading back to the squad" Momo said.

"Ya I guess…oh I just got a great idea! I'm going to show the squad something will truly bring us to a better understanding" Tatsuki said evilly.

# Later that day at the training grounds #

"Now all of Squad Five should get ready for anything, got it?" Tatsuki yelled to here squad

"Yes ma'am!"

_Hehe… if only they knew what this exercise had in it _Tatsuki thought to herself

"Captain we're about to be in position" her third seat yelled

"Good to hear!"

Soon all the members of Squad Five were in their positions on the training grounds when a piercing scream filled the air.

"What was that?" a female squad member said

"It sounded like a hollow"

Just then a figure jumped form the surrounding forest and attacked Tatsuki. She dodged it at the last second and spun around to slash the figure with her zanpakuto but it blocked it with its own blade. At this, she jumped back and got into a fighting stance. It was an arrancar with a bandana covering its face.

_Good, he's on time_ Tatsuki thought

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Momo yelled

"Who am I? That's the million dollar question ain't it?" The figure said

And with that, he appeared behind Tatsuki and kicked her into a nearby tree. He then turned around and started to charge a cero.

"Say your prayers you lit—"

Before the being could finish its sentence a blast had knocked him into a tree. Tatsuki stood on the ground with her blade pointing at where the entity just was, smoke coming from the tip of the zanpakuto.

"Get away from them you bastard!"

The being picked himself up and then sent a cero her way, which she deflected with a blast of her own.

"Well I guess I gotta step up a notch" the being said, pulling his zanpakuto out and stood in a stance.

Before he could release his zanpakuto, the whole Squad Five attacked him at once.

"Get him he tried to attack the captain!"

"Let's kill him!"

"Rip off his head!"

This went on for a while until the whole squad detained the entity. They had put at least sixteen different kido spells on him. Tatsuki walked up to the restrained being and put here sword to his neck.

"Good try, arrancar, but now this game is over"

And with that she raised her blade and let it come crashing down. –Crash— The squad looked to see that her blade had destroyed their kido barriers instead of killing the arrancar.

"Ca-captain wh-what have you done?"

"He's the enemy! Don't let him live!"

"Are you insane, we have to kill him!"

"ENOUGH!" Tatsuki yelled at the squad. They all looked at her in shock. Not just for not killing the arrancar, but for placing herself in between them and the hollow.

"You all were put through a test and you past" she said

"A test?" Momo asked

"Yep, a test. The hollow you see before you is just one of the many members of squad nine. Take off the mask so they won't be scared" she ordered

The hollow took off the bandana to reveal the face of Grimmjow.

"Hey guys."

"Gr-Grimmjow! What the hell are you doing attacking us!" Momo yelled

"Sorry, that's my fault" Tatsuki said "I needed us, squad members and captain, to work as one. I knew you guys were mad at me for shirking on my duties so I devised a plan that would get us closer to an understanding of one another. So I asked him to be the 'surprise guest' at today's training session. He was just supposed to scare you all and to land a few good attacks one me. It was just to see how we could work together"

The squad just looked at her then to Grimmjow and then back to her again. They then converted into a group and started to talk to each other. After a few minutes they turned and looked at their captain.

"We forgive you, Captain, but you should've just talked about the trust issues." Momo said with a kind smile.

"Thanks guys. Let's go home"

# Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo #

"Sir, we located the suspect"

"Good now then let's finish what the Soul Society started long ago"

* * *

So how's that? Good? Hope so. please review.


End file.
